


I just want you to know who I am

by Strength_in_pain



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Calum Hood & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, Luke loves penguins, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin Friendship, Michael Clifford & Calum Hood Friendship, Michael Clifford & Luke Hemmings Friendship, Past Stories, Scars, i don't know if you would call this hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, Calum, Michael, and Ashton bond over scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want you to know who I am

Luke peered out the window at the blizzard that the weather man had promised. From the looks of it, the weather man was right. The snow was heavy, swirling down in great white flurries all over the quiet London Town. Falling slowly, the thick flakes erased everything in sight and covered everything in a blanket of white. Luke knew they shouldn't have gone out on their own, but Ashton had insisted they go see the town, which was great except for the fact that it was completely covered in snow and impossible to see which direction they were going!

"Nobody is out here Ashton! We should go back." Calum said. Ashton was driving about as fast as a snail through the thick, icy, snow. 

"I know, I'm trying to go back. But we're going to have to stop at a cabin up there. It's too dangerous to drive any further." 

"Great! We're going to be late for the tour!" Luke screeched. 

"If we leave in the morning, we won't be late for the tour, Luke. We just need to sleep in a cabin because we cannot continue driving!" Ashton said frustrated. He stopped the car at the bottom of the hill.

"This car isn't going to make it up that hill" 

"Don't tell me we have to walk." Calum cried.

Ashton gave him a sympathetic smile. "It won't be that bad."

It was bad. It was really bad. That's twice today Ashton has been wrong. The snow was landing on some of Calum's exposed skin causing it to go numb. Michael raised a gloved hand to shield his eyes from the torturous snow flying in his face. He could feel his blood cool and his skin become icy. They defiantly should not have come in this weather. Ashton had anticipated the coldness and the sting of the snow on his face, but not the ferocity of the wind. All he could do was bow his head until his chin touched his chest and keep walking until he reached the warm cabin.   
As soon as they reached the cabin, the four teenage boys quickly scrambled inside the nearest one and shut the door tightly behind. The warmth from just being inside was a great relief. Quickly, the shivering boys found a fire place and lit a fire. 

"Thank God." Calum muttered, sitting himself down on the ground close to the fire. 

"Ashton! We left our suitcase in the car!" Luke cried. 

"Well we're not going back to get it." Ashton responded. 

"But our clothes! What about blankets?" 

"Here" Ashton threw Luke a blanket that was sitting on the cabin chair. "We need to take off these cold clothes or else we'll get sick." 

"But we don't have anything else to change into." Luke said. 

"Just take off your shirt and pants, leave your boxers on and wrap yourself in a blanket." Ashton ordered. 

Everyone did as Ashton said and suddenly they felt like they were in the school locker rooms again. Luke was curling up on himself as he took off his shirt. His blonde hair was damp from the melting snow and it was flat and stringy. Nevertheless, Luke looked like a five year old without his punk rock tee shirt and he was all curled up under the blanket. Michael sat next to him, his hair flat as well, but green. Also, Michael had the blanket slightly laying over his right shoulder, but it wasn't covering much of his body at all. Calum was laying on the floor, closest to the fire. His jet black hair was an inch away from the fire. Ashton was standing next to the fire, adding wood every so often. The silence was peaceful but Luke was getting kind of scarred considering the storm was whipping against the windows of the little cabin, making all sorts of terrible noises. Luke's blue eyes sparked as he watched the flames dance up and down. He noticed Ashton's wet curly hair was staring to drip water down his back. Then, on Ashton's rib cage, Luke saw something that sparked his interest. There were several of these weird looking marks on Ashton's ribs. They were white and jagged. Then Luke knew; they were scars. Pondering over this for a few minutes, Luke finally let his curiosity get the best of him. 

"Ashton, how'd you get those scars? The ones on your side." 

All eyes were on Ashton and his side as he looked at them with a jaded glance. 

"Trust me, Luke. You don't want to know. It's not a good story." 

"Please Ash? You know you can tell us anything. Besides, I'm curious and there's nothing else to talk about." Luke said. Instead of responding Ashton turned his attention back to the fire. Michael and Calum were focusing on his side, trying to figure out how their drummer did receive those scars. 

"There's a scar on my hand from when I was thirteen." Luke's deep voice startled the other three into paying attention to him. On his left hand their was a large scaly scar with a splotchy shade of pink. 

"I told all my friends I got it from an epic skateboard accident, but really, I was helping my mom make meatloaf and I got burned. I also cried about it so...yeah." 

Michael chuckled. "Oh Luke." 

"See Ash, that was my embarrassing scar story. Now you tell us yours." 

Ashton frowned, "No Luke. My story isn't embarrassing it's just... Never mind. You guys seriously don't need to know." 

Calum sat up from his spot on the floor and pointed to his arm. 

"See this scar. I got it by cutting my arm on a fence because I was in a rush to get home after sneaking out and getting wasted on my birthday." 

"Oh yeah! I remember that!" Michael yelled, his boisterous voice causing Ashton to cringe. 

"Did you make it home in time?" Luke asked. He was equally excited in the conversation. Ashton could tell considering the youngest of the band was sitting up straight with wide eyes. 

"No. Remember I was grounded for a solid week and you guys were mad because I was suppose to perform with you at that small gig in Berrima." 

"That was awful." Luke said smacking Calum's knee. "Don't ever leave us again." 

"It wasn't my fault, it was my parents, their the ones that grounded me!" Calum defended.

Michael held out his leg and pointed to a small scar on his shin. 

"I was about six years old. I pissed my mum off and she grabbed me by the arm and spanked me. I was putting up a fuss, Ya know, kicking and screaming, the whole bit. Unfortunately, I ended up banging my leg off the side table really hard. Ended up getting a big gash in my leg." 

"Ow, sorry Mike." Calum said wincing. 

"It's fine. I went to school the next day and told everyone a bear attacked me." 

"You should have said a penguin attacked you." Luke stated.

Calum and Ashton erupted in laughter. Michael shook his head. "Why would I say a penguin attacked me? That just sounds lame." 

"Penguins beaks are sharp." 

"Bears are cooler." 

"Penguins"

"Yeah, I'm still saying a bear attacked me."

"Should say a penguin."

"Ok, we're moving on. Ashton, are you going to tell us now?" Michael asked, then he sheepishly added, "I'm curious myself." 

Ashton knew he was going to have to tell his friends eventually considering they were so hung up on this scar topic. So, if Ashton has to tell his story, he figured he might as well ask for some more stories. 

"Fine. I'll tell you. But on one condition. Luke, you have to tell me how you got that scar on your arm. I've always wanted to ask you, but I never did." 

Luke looked down at his arm and pulled at the long 3inch jagged scar. 

"It's stupid." Luke said. 

"Can't be that bad twerp." Michael said, grinning at Luke. 

"You're gonna laugh at me." 

"No we won't, Luke." Calum said gently.

Luke stared at Michael. It took a moment but then Michael said, "I promise I won't laugh at you." 

"Ok, seriously guys I was being stupid. One day my brother and I were jumping on the bed, and he pushed me off and practically threw me into a wall." 

"Geez." Michael muttered.

"There's nothing stupid about that." Calum said.

"But that's not what actually happened." Luke said, "you see, what really happened was I jumped off the bed and I threw myself into a wall. Not purposefully of course, but I still did it." 

Calum had to bite his lip to stifle his laugh, Michael on the other hand had to cover his face with a pillow. 

"I told you it was stupid." Luke whined. Then when Michael started laughing out loud, Luke turned to Ashton and said, "you have to tell me now, cause now they're making fun of me." 

Ashton smiled and walked over to Luke. He gave him a hug and said, "thanks for being brave and telling me Luke. I guess if you really want to know, I'll tell you." 

"Please." 

Ashton sighed. "Ok." He breathed a deep breath. "I never told anyone this but when I was young my dad thought it would be a good idea to make sure I knew my worth in life." He pointed to his scar and drew over it with his finger. "It says worthless." 

The room was silent, then Luke buried his face in Ashton's arms. "No you're not." He mumbled. 

"I know that now. That was the past. I've moved on." Ashton said quietly. Michael leaned over and gave Ashton a hug. He was basically squishing luke. Then Calum joined in for one of their famous group hugs. 

A few seconds later Ashton giggled, "we're hugging in our boxers in the middle of nowhere." 

The others giggled too. Michael wrapped the blanket around all four of them. 

"It's your fault, Ashton. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be out here in the first place." Calum said playfully. 

"If it wasn't for you we would have never had the chance to get even closer." Luke said snuggling Ashton tightly. 

"Is it even possible to be closer than we already were?"


End file.
